


To help Whovians revise for their English lit.

by Dorkangel



Category: Classic Literature - Fandom, Doctor Who, Kidnapped - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Gen, Scotland, Scottish Accent Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:59:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1429486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorkangel/pseuds/Dorkangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I can't believe I wrote this. A cross between 'Kidnapped' by Robert Louis Stevenson and Doctor Who</p>
            </blockquote>





	To help Whovians revise for their English lit.

A VERY odd crossover. Kidnapped/Doctor Who... I don't think this has EVER been done before.

This is based on a scene fom the book 'Kidnapped', set in 1751, which was 5 years after Jamie McCrimmon, from Doctor Who, had ended up back in Scotland.  
'Kidnapped' is basically about a young man called Davy who starts out being on the side of the English and King George, ends up stranded in the Highlands, saves the life of a rebel named Alan, ends up travelling with him back to civilisation (no offence, Scotland, I mean a city) and generally being on the side of the rebels.  
I read this scene, and since Jamie would still be around, I edited it to include him. Previously, it was an old man and he was talking about an unfair judge.

We had but one trouble all day; when a strolling piper came and sat in the same wood with us; a red-nosed, drunken dog, with a great bottle of whiskey in his pocket, and a long story of wrongs that had been done him by the redcoats, chiefly, whom he despised. He looked around my own age, possibly less so (little more than a boy) and Alan said he felt sorry for him, and let him talk for a long while.  
He said his name was Jamie, Jamie McCrimmon - and Alan jumped at the name, crying 'Really, lad?', to which he nodded - and he was not quite right in the head, if we'd excuse him that. "For ye see," said he. "I have the strangest kinds of dreams, about men made o' metal with human brains inside o' them, and a big blue box that moves all o' it's own, can ye believe?"  
He told us he'd woken up back at Culloden, after collapsing there, and then went into a great tirade about the redcoats, who apparently had been shooting at him, so that even Alan could barely listen to him. Eventually he took another swig of his whiskey, made to stand up, and near collapsed. His eyes fluttered open in due course. "I think I need a Doctor," said he, half laughing, and went on his way.  
After he was gone, as he was a man not very likely to hold his tongue, we were in the greater impatience to be gone ourselves.


End file.
